Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again
by GondorianRose5647
Summary: Songfic!Oneshot Ari has finally decided to move on with her life and say her final goodbyes to her father. Read Ari's Story before reading this, it'll make more sense that way. I don't own anything except Ari! WARNING it's very depressing and sad.


**A/N: So I was watching Phantom of the Opera with ITL1396 and this song popped out at me (even though I've seen it a million times). It made me think of Ari. This takes place after the war and after Aragorn and Arwen's marriage and right before Ari's marriage. Bold are memories, **_italics are lyrics, _and plain text is third person.

**Disclaimer: I am not Tolkien, thus I do not own LOTRs. I do own Ari. :P**

_You were once my one companion  
_

**Julio swung his young daughter about the room making her squeal in delight. Both were laughing and beaming with happiness.**

_You were all that mattered_

"**Your father is dead Ari. We thought you knew." Loyi said comfortingly. Ari backed into the wall and choked a sob before sliding down the wall crying.**_  
_

_You were once a friend and father  
Then my world was shattered_

"**Why aren't you helping Daddy! He needs your help!" Ari cried. Gandalf looked solemnly at her,**

"**It's too late child." **If only she had known what those words meant, it would have saved her this pain inside._  
_

_Wishing you were somehow here again  
Wishing you were somehow near_

"Why did you leave me here? My life has been nothing but pain and sadness!" Ari roared at the tombstone of her late father. She yearned for a response, for him to hug her tight like he used to when bad dreams came late at night._  
_

_Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed  
Somehow you would be here  
_

**In the dark of the night Ari sobbed herself to sleep in the palace of Edoras, she needed a hero to rescue her from this Grima Wormtongue and his followers. Ari wished her father would show up and whisk her away. Her memory of him was fading. Ari couldn't even remember what color his eyes were. She knew no one besides Aragorn or Gandalf that could tell her. But they were never around. She hadn't seen Gandalf since he dumped her in this dreadful place three years ago.**

_Wishing I could hear your voice again  
Knowing that I never would_

**Only Julio's voice could calm her as a babe, she wouldn't take a nursemaid or a bottle. Ari wanted and needed **_**him.**__  
_

_Dreaming of you won't help me to do  
All that you dreamed I could_

"**One day Ari, you'll be the ruler of this kingdom." Julio said hoisting Ari onto his shoulders. Ari frowned and looked down at her father, **

"**What if I don't want to be ruler? What if I want to sing or go into battle like you?" she inquired stubbornly. Julio laughed,**

"**You can do anything you set your mind to Arianna." **_  
_

_Passing bells and sculpted angels_

Cold stone carved angels sat on either side of the tombstone. And bells could be heard in the distance. A tear slipped down Ari's cheek and she sighed,

"Oh if only I could have saved you…How different life would have been. I miss you so much." Ari whispered.

_Cold and monumental seem, for you the wrong companions  
You were warm and gentle  
_

**"Daddy I'm cold." Ari complained shivering. Julio set down his quill and lifted his four year old daughter onto his lap and cuddled her close. He kissed her chestnut hair,**

"**Better?" he asked smiling. Ari nodded and yawned falling asleep moments later.**

_Too many years fighting back tears  
Why can't the past just die?_

The past haunted her, not a day went by that Ari wasn't reminded of that cold day of which her father passed on. Why couldn't it die and leave her well enough alone?_  
_

_Wishing you were somehow here again  
Knowing we must say, "Goodbye"_

Ari kneeled in front of the tombstone, more tears slipping down her face.

"I love you daddy…I'm getting married tomorrow. I wish you could be the one to walk me down the aisle. I know your spirit has led me through life so far…I've felt you guide me. Give me the strength for this next big adventure at my feet."_  
_

_Try to forgive, teach me to live  
Give me the strength to try_

Ari wiped her tears away and sniffed,

"I'm not going to cry every other night anymore. And I most certainly am not going to focus on the past anymore." she said stubbornly._  
_

_No more memories, no more silent tears  
No more gazing across the wasted years_

"I should have done this years ago but I could never bring myself to it." Ari said her eyes filling with tears but Ari blinked them back._  
_

_Help me say, "Goodbye"  
Help me say, "Goodbye"_

"G-Good bye Daddy. You'll always be in my heart." Ari said quickly before standing and walking back to her horse.

**A/N: There you go. -sob- I almost cried writing this. Hehe, thanks for reading. Leave me a review?**


End file.
